Freezer's Perch
A bar on the Citadel, that opened six months after the end of the Reaper War. With Alystae D'Naron as the proprietor, she made it into a dive bar with an asari miner's aesthetic, the entrance a simple door with a sign in Thessian script proclaiming the name and a hulking turian serving as the doorman/bouncer. Inside, the decor is a hybrid of human honky-tonk and Nartin miner sensibilities; vintage signs and old miner slogans abound, including a sign proclaiming 'the customer is always wrong' in asari writing above the bar itself. Freezer's Perch is a place to get a stiff drink, place a bet on the sporting events on the five holoscreens, find the occasional Skyllian-five poker game, and occasionally, have a bar brawl. Food and Drinks Here's an abridged list of food and drinks available at Freezer's Perch. (Note that a fruity drink could get you thrown out by Gatatog Tarsk in a heartbeat) '' Aside from the usual drinks to be had in a dive, bourbon (asari and human), whiskey (turian and human), ryncol (Tarsk's special blend), beer and ale (with new batarian ales arriving soon), and the occasional scotch, these are the drinks are the Freezer's Perch's trademark: * ''Indigo Shimmer, ''a quart of 190 proof distilled alcohol, a pinch of eezo, fermented with whatever fruit/vegetable can be had, though traditionally Nartin mountain berries, served at slightly above freezing. * The batarian miner drink ''Second Wind, a drink designed to give a boost of energy and strength during the long hours in the Camala mines. Water from Khar'shan, bronze berries and Camala sprigs fermented and heated to boiling hot. Food Menu: Standard for a dive bar, not much else needs to be said. NPC's working the bar, and rules of conduct The rules of Freezer's Perch are simple, no running tabs, no fighting unless provoked, no weapons, period. Failure to clear one's tab results in a two month ban from the establishment, a second time provokes a visit from one of Alystae's 'associates', most likely Randall Erskine. Betting is allowed and encouraged, however high rollers (5000 credits and higher) are to undergo a background check by the bar's floor manager, Voldin Pak. The bar also has a few rooms with poker tables for rent. However, the asari bartenders are not available for dances, after hours companionship and the like. Bartenders: * Yara-120 year old maiden learning the ropes from Alystae. * Krisle-350 year old on the verge of her matron years, Astale's mother. * Astale-72 year old maiden attending Dillinaga Community College. Floor Manager: Voldin Pak, 34 year old volus, former wheeler and dealer from Irune. Bouncers: Gatatog Tarsk-1137 year old krogan, content to brew ryncol in the basement and occasionally throw out the loudmouth furhead, blink, mandible, and blueback smiler (asari) that crosses his path. Desmond Hughes: 27 year old human, former alliance until his OTH discharge. Allegedly has a postwar body count, is always looking to add to it. Arcia: 239 year old asari, former member of the Armali militia. Xinthus: 37 year old turian from Macedyn, works the door and occasionally assists Desmond with customer removal. Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Locations Category:Citadel